


Yours and Mine

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (discussed), Blindfolds, F/M, Feeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Am'ii and Farleau discuss their favorite kinks. For the "Your Favorite Kink" and "Their Favorite Kink" prompts for the NSFW Wondrous Tails 2020 event.Am'ii and Farleau are Beetle's mischievous retainers and house servants. You can read about them here:https://beetlebrownleaf.tumblr.com/farleauhttps://beetlebrownleaf.tumblr.com/amiiAm'ii is the Au'Ra (Xaela) and Farleau is the Elezen.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666522
Kudos: 4





	Yours and Mine

“So what would you say is your favorite, Farleau?” Am’ii began, “I know what all you like, what-”

She began counting off on her fingers.

“Being fed, blindfolded, spanked, tied up… have I missed anything?”

Farleau blushed, shaking his head.

“Those are about the basics,” he said, “And to answer your question… well, I suppose, for my own personal enjoyment, my favorite would have to be… mm, being blindfolded.”

Am’ii’s brows rose.

“Really? Just that?” she said, “Why?”

The Elezen bit his lip, his eyes wandering away from her.

“I enjoy it when things are a surprise,” he said, “It makes it all the more exciting. I suppose it makes it even moreso if I am also tied up… there is something thrilling about being completely at your debauched mercy, my love. It arouses me more than I could possibly describe.”

Am’ii smiled wickedly.

“But,” Farleau continued, “Otherwise, I think my other favorite would be being fed, in terms of how much it pleases you… and I do so enjoy it when you are pleased. I love watching you grow visibly aroused as you feed me, and I love it even more afterwards, when you ride atop me as I’m in the blissful state your cooking always puts me in.”

He suddenly flushed, crossing his legs to hide his own arousal.

“Ahem. Anyroad,” he said, sheepishly, “What about you, my love?”

Am’ii fluttered her lashes.

“I think you already know, dearest,” she said, tail flitting behind her, “I do so love to feed you… I love seeing you happy and warm and cozy… and then ravishing you in the most debauched of ways.”

Farleau swallowed, a nervous smile breaking across his face.

“Don’t you… have that bit of that lavender cake leftover on the counter?” he said, popping his brows up once.

She gave a wicked smile.

“Why yes, I do… feeling peckish, are we?”

Farleau eagerly nodded.


End file.
